Present from a friend
by wolfboydude52
Summary: As the title suggests, this is obviously a present from a fanfiction friend. I can't thank him enough for this, as for my birthday, all I got was money (A good thing) and a board game (A fun one though) I was nearly crying when he sent this. Obviously a one-shot.


This was not weritten by me, it was a birthday present.

/

"Where are we going again, guys?"

A boy with his eyes being covered by his Sceptile asked his Pokémon. But he knew that he couldn't understand

them anyway. The Pokémon led him into a room and let him see. Suddenly, a voice shouted across the  
room: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WOLF-KUN!" Some Pokémon's voice could also be heard.  
It was his friend, Yamato and some of his Pokémon.  
"Oh, I'm so happy, everyone. You guys remember my birthday".  
"Of course I am. You're my best friend after all". Yamato said, holding a really big  
birthday cake. He brought it over Wolf and said:"This cake was made by your Pokémon for you only"  
"Really, guys?" He asked. The Pokémon all nodded his head. On top of the cake were the  
handprints of Wolf's Pokémon, which he could recognize all of them. The one on top  
and also the biggest one must be from his Dragonite, and the paw next to it was  
Lucario's. The next one had two sharp claws was Zangoose's. Ampharos's handprint  
and Shuckle's handprint were similar to each other, but he quickly recognized, since Shuckle's one was a little rounder. Last but not least was his Sceptile's handprint, and  
under it was the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The letters looked a little weird, and Wolf knew  
that his Pokémon wrote it, too. "Come on, make a wish," Yamato said.  
Wolf closed his eyes, then reopened them and blew the candles. Everyone  
congratulated him.  
"Time for the present everyone," Yamato said. "I told them to think of a present by  
themselves. Even I haven't known what they are yet".  
"Although this consumes a lot of my energy, but I will use my psychic power so you can understand what they are saying for a short time," Slowking came over and said.  
Then he focused his power and shot out a light ray at Wolf.  
"Here is the first present from me," Blastoise said. But Feraligatr pushed him away.  
"Heh, if someone is going to give the first present, that would be me"  
Both Pokémon fought each other, then both handed a big fish to Wolf.  
"Hey, how dare you give the same present as mine, you dump alligator?" "That's my line, turtle head! But I bet you only bought it in the market I had to go to the  
mountain and climbed up the waterfall just to catch this big fish".  
"For your information, I caught this one in the ocean. It clearly tastes better than yours"  
The two kept on the fight, while both Yamato and Wolf thought: "Seriously, who would  
give a fish for a birthday present?"  
"Um... Thanks guys. I must say that... I have never received such unique present..." Wolf forced a smile.  
"Sorry. I will make up for you somehow," Yamato whispered to him.  
"Don't worry about it," he answered.  
"I bet he likes my present more than yours," Blastoise sneered.  
"You just stole my line again," Feraligatr said.  
Machoke came over and said: "Can you two ever be a little more mature? You should at least give something like this for a birthday present".  
He slammed a big sandbag on the ground, which made everyone sweatdroped.  
"This is one of my favorite sandbag for training. If you want to be strong and healthy,  
like me, punch it 100 times per day," he proudly said.  
"T-thanks. At least this thing can be useful". He asked his Dragonite to carry it to the  
back. The next one to give Wolf his birthday present was Slowking. "Ahem. My present is far far different from those you received before. Here you go,"  
Slowking put a pile of books onto Wolf's hands. "These are the books that contain  
useful knowledge in almost every subject that you will need. And since you have these,  
I expect a better result from school".  
"But… you don't even have to take care of me…"Wolf said.  
"Stop whining! This is for your own good. If you want to be success at school, you have to study!"  
"I can't believe this," he sighed.  
Slowking rejoined Yamato's Pokémon group, who were standing behind. Then,  
Rhyperior came over, but he looked really nervous and guilty.  
"Um…Wolf-onichan. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head. "I don't have enough money  
to buy you a present, and I don't have any valuable thing that I can give you". "WHAT?" Slowking yelled at him. "I remember that you have already received this week  
allowance".  
"I already use that money to buy snacks and comics. But I'm really sorry. I promise I will  
buy something the next time I get my allowance".  
"It's ok. I know that you really regret what you did. I don't blame you," Wolf petted his  
head. "Thanks, Wolf-onichan!" Rhyperior hugged him. The others had to stop him before Wolf  
was crushed between his giant hands.  
And last but not least, Yamato's Aggron would give him the last present…Or at least that  
was what everyone had thought…  
"Why should I give him a present?" he coldly answered.  
"What do you mean by that? I already told you to prepare something," Yamato said. "I don't even want to be here in the first place. I'm not the kind of Pokémon that enjoys  
party".  
"Aggron-onichan, don't say like that," Rhyperior held his arms. "How about you at least  
sing Happy Birthday to him?"  
"First, I don't sing. Second, how many times have I told you not to call me 'oni-chan'?"  
he pushed Rhyperior away. Slowking came over and grinned evilly. Aggron was lifted onto the air with Slowking:  
"Oh, do you forget that I'm here, too? Do you want to do the chores for a month, or be  
left starving for a week? If you don't, then I suggest you do something NOW!"

And after being forced, Aggron had no other choice but sing "Happy Birthday" to Wolf,  
even though his singing voice was really bad. The only one who enjoyed it was Rhyperior.  
"I didn't know that Slowking was such a scary Pokémon," Wolf whispered to Yamato.  
"Yeah, he is in charge of everyone in my house, so he has to be like that to make  
everyone listen to him. I'm sorry if you don't like this party," Yamato answered.  
"Don't worry. I really like it. You and our Pokémon have done such a great party," he  
said. "You do? I'm glad to hear it. And you should know that your Pokémon were the one  
making this party. I only helped a small part of it".  
He turned to all of his Pokémon, who were smiling, and petted on Sceptile's head.  
"Thanks, everyone!"  
Everyone really enjoyed this party that they kept on having until really late at night.  
After cleaning up the place, they returned to their homes, along with great memories they had made that day.

/

Wirtten by the greatest fanfiction friend a guy could ever have, yamato2706. Though we live worlds apart, I think of him as a good friend.


End file.
